First Love
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Cinta pertama itu suatu hal yang sangat berkesan dan sulit untuk di lupakan. Meskipun melewati waktu yang sangat panjang tapi ingatan tentang-Nya akan selalu berbekas dalam memory./ Dia.. si pita merah cinta pertama ku adalah seorang namja. Andwaeeeeee, ternyata cinta pertamaku yang sangat berkesan itu jatuh pada seorang namja(?).Bukankah cinta tidak memandang apapun?


Annyeong ini ff pertama aku yang di post di sini,, review sangat sangat di nanti... gomawo *bow*

**Author : cery / KekasihGelap Kris**

**Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Discalaimer : This story / fanfic is main. Casts belong to god and themself.**

**Warning : yaoi, typo (s), OOC, aneh, de-el-el. All Chanyeol Pov  
**

My first Love

_Cinta pertama itu suatu hal yang sangat berkesan dan sulit untuk di lupakan. Meskipun melewati waktu yang sangat panjang tapi ingatan tentang-Nya akan selalu berbekas dalam memory._

Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku berpikir bahwa tuhan telah menurunkan salah satu bidadarinya ke bumi tempat ku berpijak ini. Aku seakan melihat sepasang sayap putih menghiasi punggungnya.

Oke... Mungkin ini sangat konyol dan mengada-ada, tapi itu adalah pikiran ku saat aku berumur 5 tahun dan aku masih di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Haha... dan ternyata ini lebih konyol lagi karena aku berpikir bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta bahkan di usiaku yang masih balita. Tapi, bukankah cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan di rasakan oleh siapa saja, tidak memandang usia dan kasta.

Yeoja imut dengan pita merah, jika tersenyum matanya yang sipit akan membentuk bulan sabit, sangat cantik. Saat marahpun wajahnya menggemaskan.

Yeah,,awalnya aku kira dia yeoja dengan semua kecantikan di wajahnya, tapi... tapi... semua imajinasiku hancur berkeping-keping saat aku mengetahui kenyataan itu. Praaaangg...

Dia.. si pita merah cinta pertama ku adalah seorang namja. Andwaeeeeee, ternyata cinta pertamaku yang sangat berkesan itu jatuh pada seorang namja(?). Bagaimana bisa namja normal sepertiku menyukai seorang namja pula, apa kata dunia?

But hey! Bukankah cinta tidak memandang apapun, bahkan tidak peduli dengan gender?

~Chanbaek / Baekyeol always in Love~

Seperti biasa hari inipun aku berangkat sekolah bersamanya –Byun Baekhyun– tetangga sekaligus temanku sejak TK. Dan seperti biasa pula dia akan mengoceh menceritakan apapun yang dia suka. Apapun akan menjadi hal menarik untuk di bicarakan baginya.

Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa menanggapi semua celotehannya, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu tapi karena cara dia menceritakannya berbeda membuat cerita itu lebih menarik. Atau hanya aku yang berpikir demikian?

Aku menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali mengusir kegalauan di hatiku. Byun Baekhyun, walaupun wajahnya sangat manis dan cute juga senyumnya yang seperti malaikat, tapi tetap saja aku tak akan bisa menyangkal kenyataan kalau dia seorang namja.

Kenapa dia seorang namja? Eh, seharusnya pertanyaan ku kenapa cinta pertama ku harus di mulai dengan kekeliruan dan menyangka kalau dia seorang yeoja. Park Chanyeol babo...

~Chanbaek / Baekyeol always in Love~

Di lihat dari segi manapun Baekhyun tetap manis, tapi seharusnya aku menghilangkan semua pikiran anehku tentang dia saat pertama kali aku mengetahui Baekhyun itu seorang namja. Tapi entah mengapa hati dan pikiranku kadang tidak sinkron.

Berapa kali pun aku menyangkalnya, aku tetap merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kali memandang wajahnya atau mendengar suaranya, dan kebersamaan kami selalu memnciptakan taman bunga di hatiku. Berlebihankah?

Tidak! Aku yakin itu hanyalah perasaan pada seorang teman, yah sahabat. Aku senang berada di dekat sahabatku, bukankah itu wajar dan normal?

Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Mungkin aku memang berlebihan dengan menganggap dia cinta pertama ku.

Aku akan mengulang kisah cintaku yang mengenaskan ini dari awal. Byun Baekhyun itu teman laki-laki ku dan aku baru akan memulai kisah cintaku dengan seorang yeoja. INGAT! Yeoja dan anggap saja yeoja yang beruntung itu akan menjadi cinta pertama ku. Dan sekali lagi aku ulangi Baekhyun itu namja dan hanya tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Titik. Teoriku benar bukan? entahlah, kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak yakin (–,–")

~Chanbaek / Baekyeol always in Love~

"apa kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry-nya dengan sedotan, entah mengapa hari ini dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Apa dia sakit?

"tentu saja, siapa tahu saja dia cocok untukku... hehe" aku dengan cengiran lebarku

"bagus kalau begitu" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

Ada apa dengan baekhyun hari ini, seharusnya dia senang dan memberiku semangat karena sahabatnya ini akan segera menemukan kekasih hatinya –seorang yeoja – itu artinya aku normal.

"yaa.. kenapa kau seperti tidak senang, bahkan kau tidak memberiku semangat" gerutuku memprotesnya

"ahaha.. tentu saja aku senang. Chanyeolie hwaiting!" tawanya terdengar aneh, mengangkat kepalan tangannya tapi lesu

"ck" aku berdecih

"aku hanya iri dengan mu" imbuhnya sambil memandangi segelas jus di tangannya

Aku rasa Baekhyun memang sakit, kalau biasanya dia akan langsung meneguk minuman merah favoritnya itu dengan semangat, tapi sekarang di cicip pun tidak. Ada apa dengan mu Baeki-ah?

Saat ini kami sedang membicaraan seorang yeoja yang mengajakku eum.. kalau boleh di bilang kencan. Yeoja itu hoobae kami anak kelas 1, dia memang tidak mengatakan menyukaiku secara langsung tapi dari ajakannya saja aku sudah bisa memastikan kalau yeoja itu tertarik pada ku, mungkin aku beruntung karena dia yeoja yang manis dan ceria.. hmmm mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Walaupun saat ini aku belum mempunyai perasaan istimewa saat di dekatnya tapi jika aku lebih mengenalnya aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit hatiku akan tersentuh dan aku akan memulai cerita cintaku yang baru. Cinta yang normal. Sudah berapa kali aku menekankan kata 'normal'.

~Chanbaek / Baekyeol always in Love~

"Baeki, maaf hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama"

Aku menghampiri Baekhyun di bangkunya yang masih membereskan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya, aku mengatakan itu dengan sangat menyesal. Bekhyun mendongak melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku mengerti. Melihat mata Baekhyun membuatku gugup dan hanya mengusap tengkukku, belum pernah aku melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya yang membentuk bulan sabit

"iya, aku mengerti aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau mau mengantar dia pulang"

Baekhyun beranjak menyampirkan ranselnya di sebelah bahunya " kalau begitu aku duluan yah, annyeong"

Setelah itu Baekhyun pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Jujur aku merasa aneh, ini pertama kalinya kami pulang sekolah terpisah sejak Tk sampai kelas 3 high school ini. Hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Dan pertama kali juga bagiku pulang dengan orang selain Baekhyun. Naeun, nama yeoja yang saat ini berjalan di sampingku, dia selalu tersenyum dan sesekali bertanya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya menjawab apa saja yang dia tanyakan. Padahal tadinya aku sangat bersemangat saat yeoja manis ini mengajakku pulang sekolah bersama, tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah merasa hambar.

"oppa..." suara lembutnya menyadarkan ku "hmm, teryata dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ku" Naeun merenggut

"te-tentu saja aku mendengarkan mu" kataku tersenyum kikuk, apa yang dia bicaakan tadi

"tidak, kau melamun oppa" sergahnya

"apa?" benarkah aku melamun, tapi apa yang membuatku melamun sedangkan di sampingku ada yeoja semanis ini. Mana bisa aku mengabaikannya.

"kalau benar tidak melamun, lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Naeun membuatku bingung

"pendapat apa?"

"tuh kan oppa memang tidak mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan.. fuuhh" Naeun menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"maaf, mungkin akhir-akhir ini pikiranku kacau. Kau tahu kan aku sudah kelas 3, otak ku di penuhi oleh berbagai macam test.. hehe, jadi sedikit linglung" elak ku, apa hal itu pantas untuk di jadikan alasan.

"aku tahu, aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu" ucap Naeun dengan raut kecewa, ya ampun sepertinya aku salah bicara

"oh, tentu saja tidak, aku senang bisa pulang bersamamu"

"benarkah?"

"iya"

~Chanbaek / Baekyeol always in Love~

Kalau kemarin pertama kalinya aku pulang tanpa Baekhyun, hari ini pertama kalinya aku pergi sekolah sendiri tanpa namja itu. aku berangkat pagi-pagi karena Naeun memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun hanya mengatakan 'iya , aku mengerti' saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Baeki, hari ini aku tidak bisa istirahat bersama mu"

"iya, aku mengerti, lagi pula aku hanya membawa satu bekal. Aku lupa membawa bekal untuk mu" tuturnya membuat ku seditik merasa kecewa

"benarkah?"

"ya sudah, pergi sana, nanti pacarmu lama menunggu"

"hey, dia bukan pacarku"

"hmm" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan pergi, mungkin ke atap tempat kami biasanya jika makan siang, dan apa tadi yang dia katakan, dia lupa membawa bekal untukku? Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah absen membawakan bekal makan siang masakannya sendiri untukku, huh, dalam hatiku ada seperti perasaan di cubit, sakittt.. kenapa bisa lupa.

~Chanbaek / Baekyeol always in Love~

Satu hari, dua hari, satu minggu dan sekarang sudah hampir 2 minggu aku sedikit terpisah dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin sekarang waktuku banyak di habiskan bersama Naeun walaupun aku merasa tidak terlalu menikmatinya, bukan karena Naeun yeoja yang buruk tapi setiap kali aku bersama yeoja itu selalu saja ada orang lain yang masuk dan mengusik pikiran ku. Sehingga mengabaikan apapun yang di bicarakan yeoja itu membuatnya marah.

Yeah, pada awalnya memang aku yang sering tidak punya waktu dengan Baekhyun, karena terlalu sibuk dengan Naeun, tapi aku rasa aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk sahabatku itu, tapi entah mengapa semakin kesini aku rasa Baekhyun yang sengaja menghindar dari ku.

Saat aku akan mengajaknya pulang bersama dia sering menolak, dan saat aku menjemputnya pagi-pagi untuk berangkat sekolah dia sudah tidak ada di rumahnya, anehnya dia tiba di sekolah sedikit siang , seharusnya kan dia tiba lebih pagi karena berangkat lebih awal.

Apa aku merindukan mu Byun Baekhyun,, hmm tentu saja rindu sebagai sahabat. Yah aku pikir tidak lebih.

Baekhyun, hari ini aku harus bisa pulang bersamanya seperti waktu dulu, aku harus mencarinya sebelum dia pulang duluan. Tapi kemana anak itu. aku... aku akui aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, mendengar tawa dan celotehannya dan kadang aku rindu saat dia memukul bahu ku saat aku menggodanya. Apa aku benar-benar hanya menganggap nya sekedar sahabat laki-laki ku,, atau...

"oppaa" panggil seorang yeoja yang aku kenal –Naeun – saat aku sedang panic mencari Baekhyun di koridor.

"apa" aku masih celingukan melihat ke mana saja yang penting mataku menemukan sosok namja manis itu.

"aku ingin bicara dengan mu sekarang"

"maaf Naeun, lain kali saja yah. Aku ada sedikit urusan" aku berniat pergi tapi Naeun menahan tangan ku

"ini sangat penting oppa, tidak bisa di tunda lagi. Aku mohon" melihat tatapan memelas Naeun aku jadi tidak tega, aku menghela nafas pelan "baiklah, kita bicara dimana?"

"di cafetaria saja"

Dan disini lah aku dan Naeun, biasanya aku ke cafetaria bersama Baekhyun dan pasti dia akan memesan minuman kesukaannya , jus strawberry. Tapi terakhir aku bersamanya ke sini dia terlihat sangat lesu dan bahkan tidak menyentuh minumannya.

"oppa"

"ah, iya" aku mulai lagi, melamun.

"oppa tahu kan bagaimana perasaan ku" katanya penuh harap, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Tentu saja aku tahu dan seharusnya aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, tapi...

"aku menyukaimu dan aku berharap oppa juga sama dengan ku, tapi" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, aku hanya diam

"ternyata oppa menyukai orang lain kan" Naeun menunjukan ekspresi sangat kecewa

Tunggu! Aku menyukai orang lain, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyukai yeoja lain. Bahkan yeoja yang dekat dengan ku hanya Naeun saja.

"aku tidak.."

"jangan bohong oppa, saat bersama ku kau selalu saja tidak fokus. Kau pasti sering memikirkan dia kan. Saat aku di sampingmu sebenarnya kau berharap kalau dia yang ada di posisiku iya kan" ungkap Naeun dengan nada sedih

Pernyataan nya telak membuatku ku terbunkam dengan berbagai pikiran di otakku, benarkah yang Naeun katakan. Tapi yang ada di pikiran ku hanya ada satu nama dan satu wajah Byun Baekhyun

"sejujurnya aku merasa kecewa padamu, tapi mungkin ini keputusan terbaik yang aku pilih. Semoga kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku ingin melihat orang yang aku sayangi bahagia walaupun bukan denganku" setelah tersenyum, senyum yang sangat di paksakan. Naeun berlalu meninggalkan ku yang masih terpaku

"aku mencintai Baekhyun?" gumam ku

Bukankah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya, dan bukankah dia cinta pertama ku. Ternyata sekuat apapun aku menyangkalnya –demi sebuah kata normal– aku memang mencintai namja manis dan cerewet itu.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunan panjang ku aku segera bergegas mencari Baekhyun, aku sungguh tak bisa menahan lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi sial, aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun di sudut sekolah.

Aku langsung mendatangi rumahnya, tapi eommanya bilang Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang se siang itu, kalau tidak malam pasti sedikit sore.

Apa? Jadi selama tidak pulang bersama ku dia tidak pernah langsung pulang ke rumahnya, lalu kemana dia. Aku sangat khawatir.

"Baeki, sebenarnya kau dimana?"

Hari sudah hampir gelap dan aku sudah kelelahan. aku hampir putus asa saat tidak sengaja aku melintasi taman dan aku melihat siluet seseorang yang aku kenal. Seketika rasa lelah, penat dan kecemasan ku sirna.

Orang itu duduk temenung di salah satu ayunan, perlahan aku menghampirinya dan aku langsung memeluk kepalanya dari belakang.

Dia terhenyak dan langsung menoleh dan senyum manis itu menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat sendu.

'hai" sapanya kemudian berbalik lagi membelakangi ku "kenapa kau disini" seharusnya aku yang bertanya padanya

"ayo pulang"

"sebentar lagi"

Hening.. aku merasa canggung dengan sikapnya yang sepertu ini. Tidak biasanya dia diam membuatku jengah, aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya

"Naeun meninggalkanku"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku saat aku mengatakannya

"dia bilang aku tidak pernah menyukainya, dan dia kecewa dengan sikap ku"

"kenapa dia bisa bilang begitu?"

"entah" aku menggendikan bahu

"akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghindari ku"

"bukankah kau yang sibuk yeolie?"

DEG! Hening lagi. Oh tuhan aku benci suasana seperti ini.

"hey, mau aku ceritakan sesuatu" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana yang semakin tidak nyaman di antara kami

"pasti sangat membosankan, dan kau akan tertawa sendiri sebelun mengatakan apa-apa" dia meledekku. Aku akui itu benar, aku tidak sepertinya yang pandai bercerita, karena itu aku menyukainya

"sungguh, aku jamin ceritaku ini sangat menarik dan kau akan semakin penasaran" aku menyeringai

"benarkah" sangsinya

"ini cerita tentang ku"

"huh, sudah ku duga, pasti membosankan"

"dulu waktu aku pertama kali pindah ke kota ini, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah baruku, lalu saat aku melewati sebuah rumah aku melihat seseorang seseorang di balik pagar rumah itu dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dia cinta pertama ku"

"apa?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan ceritaku "bukankah kau pindah kisini waktu masih kecil, eum sangat kecil?"

"iya, waktu umurku masih 5 tahun dan kita bersekolah di Tk yang sama"

"kau bercanda yah? Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta. Bahkan kau masih belum berhenti mengompol" Baekhyun terkekeh, aku tersenyum tipis. Aku suka saat kau tersenyum Baeki-ah.

"bukan kah tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bahkan kakek-kakek pun masih bisa jatuh cinta apa lagi aku yang waktu itu masih bisa tumbuh sampai jadi namja tampan seperti sekarang ini"

Baekhyun mencibir

"kau tau, dia sangat cantik sampai aku mengira kalau dia seorang bidadari dan ada sayap seperti malaikat di punggungnya"

"haha,, benarkah, konyol sekali, apa sekarang yeoja itu sudah lebih cantik atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar bidadari" Baekhyun tidak berhenti tertawa, aku rindu tawa itu

"yeah, awalnya aku kira dia yeoja, tapi suatu hari aku mengetahui kalau dia... namja"

"apa hahaha?" masih tertawa

"yang paling aku ingat adalah pita merah di rambutnya"

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap ku dalam

"tamat, sekian cerita dari Park Chanyeol tentang cinta pertamanya"

Aku menepukkan kedua telapak tangan ku. Baekhyun masih terpaku menatap ku tak berkedip sama sekali. Kau menyadari sesuatu Baekhyun-ah?

Mungkin setelah ini kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan ku dan menganggap ku aneh. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan yang menjadi kegelisahan ku selama bertahun-tahun dan aku merasa lega sekarang.

"ayo kita pulang" aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan, kau pasti terkejut yah Baeki-ah, mungkin aku akan sangat menyesal telah menceritakan ini padamu karena kau akan menjauhiku.

"yeolie, bagaimana kalau besok aku membuatkan mu bekal, bukankah sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun bergelayut di tanganku dengan agyeonya, sekarang aku yang terkejut.

"tapi kalau kau berhasil mengejarku" tiba-tiba dia berlari jauh meninggalkan ku.

"apa, aku pasti bisa menangkapmu Byun Baekhyun..." aku bergegas mengejarnya, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya lagi

Apa ini jawaban mu Baeki, jadi apakah boleh aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau memjawab perasaanku dengan sikap mu itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Aku bahagia. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan apa itu ke-normal-an. Ini kan Cinta, tak ada yang masuk akal jika berhubungan dengan cinta bukan.

Tentang Cinta berarti tentang hati... berdasarkan perasaan bukan rumus.

End

**Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ff ini dengan segala keanehannya... (=.=)?**

**Mianh kalo aneh dan ga bisa di mengerti, maklum masih amatir... tapi saya sudah berusaha... gamsahamnida**


End file.
